Mi Táctica y Estrategia, Evans
by Trilce
Summary: ¿Cómo puede James conquistar el corazón novato y herido de Lily Evans? Y sobre todo, ¿podrá Lily darse a sí misma una oportunidad para aprender a amar? Entre conversaciones, frases ingeniosas, miradas de reojo y alguna sonrisa, ¿qué puede pasar? (short-fic inspirado en el poema de Benedetti)
1. Preludio

_¡Short fic inspirado en el poema de Benedetti!_

_No sean tímidos y déjenme sus reviews, que de ellos me alimento :-) Saludos y muchísimas gracias._

_Trilce_

* * *

**Preludio**

James Potter tiene ese aspecto de tipo agradable, pero del que hay que tener cuidado. Tal vez, si vas por la calle no te darías la vuelta para verlo, a menos que estuviera vistiendo su jersey color escarlata brillante. Lleva el cabello despeinado, todos lo saben, los lentes con marcas de dedos. Tiene un tic que consiste en acomodárselos subiendo el puente de sus gafas con el dedo índice, cada vez que algo le parece curioso o siente un chorro de nerviosismo en el cuerpo.

Tiene buen diente y a veces le sale acné, los sábados se va de putas con Sirius Black, a veces suda demasiado por el quidditch que adora, a veces saca excelentes notas o se lo llevan a detención y dos o tres veces casi le expulsan.

En suma, un muchacho de 17 años como cualquiera de los que has conocido o ya conocerás.

Pequeño detalle: también es un mago…lo que implica que su bullying es sutil, perverso y algunas veces divertido. A veces tiene la manía de imaginarse canciones épicas en su mente, mientras hace calzón chino a un enano de tercero y lo cuelga en el asta de la bandera de Hogwarts, o pone _soundtracks_ de películas para caminar por el colegio.

Tiene una lengua rápida y un puño fuerte que no duda en enterrarse en ojos, bocas o estómagos. Su varita casi nunca falla en puntería. Con ese tipo no hay verdades a medias. O lo amas o lo odias. Si le caes mal o le haces algo a su gente, no te dejará libre hasta el final. Pero si le resultas un buen conversador, o de bonita figura, o con espíritu original, te defenderá con lealtad.

¿Saben? El problema con este tipo de muchachos es que son impredecibles. Un buen día pueden querer una Nimbus 1990 a morir, otro día venderían su alma por tener Premio Anual. Y parecen duros e insufribles por fuera, pero por dentro tienen un resplandor de simpatía luchando por salir.

Pero quizá lo más grave, es que cuando les ataca el bicho del amor…no descansan hasta tenerlo entre brazos y bajo su entrepierna.

Y sobre todo, bien tatuado en su corazón.

Ese bicho de amor, para James ya tenía nombre.

Se llamaba Lily Evans.

Pero ella ya estaba con otro chico...


	2. Mi táctica es mirarte

_**¡Buenas! Les dejo el segundo capítulo, de los 8 que habrán. Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario. En serio, es una forma de agradecer y mi mejor ánimo para escribir.**_

_**Trilce**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Mi táctica es mirarte**

_**Mi táctica es **__  
__**mirarte **__  
__**aprender como sos **__  
__**quererte como sos **__  
_

El tema del amor era nuevo, empalagoso y enclaustrante…le desprendía una extraña desconfianza. James Potter no lo veía como amor. Casi tampoco como un _gusto_. No podía explicar cuándo, cómo o qué exactamente ocurrió para que empezara a atraerle Lily Evans…quizá estaba escrito en alguna parte.

Podía contentarse pensando que era un muchacho como todos, que de algún modo, un día casual…empezaba a sentir un pellizco en su corazón.

Ya estaba en sétimo año, y quería intentarlo otra vez con ella. El problema es que Lily había salido un par de citas con Tommy Johnson, y según la gente, eran una pareja preciosa y hasta envidiable.

También decían lo mismo de James y Celia Dawson hacía exactamente dos días, cuando rompió con ella. Unos lo tildaron de cabrón, otros pensaron que estaba bien dejar una relación angustiante con una chica inestable.

Y detrás de la fachada de cordialidad que tenía Lily con sus amistades, James sabía que ella rechazaba a chicos "aceptables"…y se ilusionaba con los peores partidos.

Peores que él, incluso.

¿Eso la volvía una zorra? ¿Sí? ¿No? NUNCA. Se burló amargamente por pensar eso. Él también había rechazado a varias chicas, lo habían tildado de cabrón de mierda…

—Con que la Evans está de ligues con Tommy Johnson —se dijo James, quitándose la toalla en los vestuarios. Cogió su camiseta de diario, y se la metió por la cabeza.

—Eso dicen—Sirius se secaba el pelo negro con fuerza y rapidez—. ¿Tantos rechazos no han sido suficiente, James?

—¡Já! A lo mejor no empleaba la técnica correcta. Sun Tzu lo decía: "El supremo arte de la guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar"

— Aunque con esa chica, si vas a tener que luchar—Sirius tenía un gesto irónico en su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué miras así?

—Sí se puede, viejo.

—Bien. Voy a jugar la última táctica y estrategia. Si no resulta, pues paso la página. Ahora sí.

James tenía el carácter espabilado pero no caía en el ridículo. Le parecían cursis esas declaraciones de amor cantadas con guitarra, tan salidas de la realidad. Un par de veces había participado ayudando a chicos de quinto a cazar muchachas de risita fácil, utilizando tantas técnicas de conquista innovadoras…

Que no podría aplicar a su propia situación, irónicamente.

* * *

"Hombres", pensó Lily Evans, acurrucada en una butaca de la sala común, con los pies descalzos y los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Dejaba que el esmalte que le había pintado Mary terminara de secar frente al fuego de la chimenea. La morena flaquita andaba por los dormitorios, buscando los libros de Encantamientos para continuar estudiando.

En algún punto Lily habría creído que tenía una especie de maldición con los chicos. Su mejor amigo Sev la había defraudado. Elliot Greengrass solo la veía como una chica infantil. Brian Edgecombe había resultado un jugador. Y hacía dos años que su respetable y admirable padre, las había abandonado por una mujer de su oficina.

"Tengo como una armadura en el corazón". Podía expresarse con facilidad y caerle bien a la mayoría, pero estaba preparada porque había aprendido que la vida no es un camino de flores. Lily odiaba las mentiras. El mundo en crisis, con Voldemort, y ella debatiendo su futuro profesional. Desde pequeña se entretenía creando historias, y volcando sus pensamientos en poemas. Tenía la ilusión de convertirse en cronista. De cambiar el mundo, quizá….quería encontrar algo que la llenara en materia intelectual y emocional. Ahora más o menos cubría lo último con Tommy, que parecía un buen muchacho. Sincero, simpático y sus besos tenían un sabor dulce.

Mary había bajado ya con un par de libros. Se sumergieron en una charla, sobre películas muggles. Mary era fan de muchas cosas y caía bien a la gente con su humor suave y su perfil de chica en apuros. Pero esa noche se la veía pensativa, de repente suspiró.

—Dímelo Lily, tú siempre lees de esas cosas. ¿Es que cuando piensas mucho en alguien te empieza a gustar? ¿O primero te enteras de repente que gusta, y luego piensas mucho en él?

—¿En quién estás pensando?

—Ayer me puse a imaginarme qué sería si yo estuviera con James Potter. ¿Te imaginas?

—¿Quieres que te diga cómo sería?—Lily se sentó a su lado, y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros—.Mira, primero todo bien, besitos, abracitos, te compra cosas caras, a cambio te pide sexo; él empieza a beber, luego practica bateadas de quidditch contigo, o sea violencia doméstica y ni siquiera están casados. Te deja un ojo morado, vienes a pedirme que te aconseje que hacer, te digo que lo demandes al Wizengamot, te sacan mucha plata, se tardan medio año en responder, para esto ya estás embarazada de gemelos y él es alcohólico y tu vida es horrible, corres de vuelta a los brazos de algún exnovio tuyo, pero él ya se buscó a otra, te tragas veneno como Madame Bovary, fin.

Mary se divirtió con la expresión de Lily. Lily desplegó una sonrisa de vuelta, pero allí se escondía un interior hundido en sentimientos encontrados, muchas preguntas, y un amargo pesimismo que la dejaba vacía.

* * *

Lección número uno: Jamás seguirla como perro faldero. Primero, que es una patada en los testículos a su dignidad viril, y además si tiene necesidades urgentes siempre puede conseguirse una puta en Hogsmeade.

Pero para lo estable, si quería que su mirada verde solo se la dirigiera a él, y sus debates ingeniosos los compartiera con ella…tenía que ir paso a paso.

"_El amor es un poema que se escribe verso a verso_", decía en algún lugar de _Sonetos del Hechicero._

El único problema, es que ambos jóvenes eran casi enemigos a _muerte_. Ambos estudiantes de ejemplo, ambos capitanes, él de quidditch, ella de Debate. Se movían en círculos de amistades distintos, y lideraban a su modo. Ambos tenían intuiciones poderosas y un conocimiento inmediato sobre las motivaciones de las personas, lo que les promovía seguidores fieles, así como envidias invisibles y lenguas malhabladas.

James y Lily eran los Montesco y los Capuleto de Hogwarts; sin aparentes Romeos o Julietas que los reconciliaran. Incluso los profesores lo sabían. En Defensa contra las Artes oscuras…si los ponían en un duelo, ambos luchaban de alma, levantando trozos de pasto en el patio, o haciendo volar pergaminos y quebrando algún, arrancaban gritos ahogados en los otros estudiantes y más de un desesperado padre de familia había escrito pidiendo que "moderaran las lecciones para que sus hijos no aprendieran de rencillas personales"

Lección número dos: "Mirarla, y conocerla", pensó James Potter. Como los rumores viajan veloces y contundentes en Hogwarts, James sabía que a la chica le habían roto el corazón un par de veces. "¡Las mujeres y sus almas frágiles" Esas sí que se infatuaban de alguien y soñaban despiertas hasta más no poder.

Se podía regocijar cruelmente que a Lily le hubieran roto el corazón, pero más de una vez se había sentido impotente por no saber o _poder_ hablar y hasta…consolarla.

"Consolar" Esa palabrita debilucha y peligrosa….más en el territorio de chicas que de chicos.

* * *

En la clase de Transformaciones, Lily solía sentarse en la primera carpeta del salón, hacia la izquierda, frente al pupitre de la profesora, y al lado de las ventanas.

James, desde primer año, había ocupado la última esquina derecha, al final, como el salón, su territorio de gamberros, junto a la puerta para irse corriendo rápido.

Mientras que el muchacho llegaba a Transformaciones diez minutos antes que el resto por ser su clase preferida, Lily llegaba diez minutos antes porque era la clase más difícil y no quería perderse la primera explicación.

Siete años habían coincidido en esas clases, en ese espacio de diez minutos sin mediar palabras. Hasta que un martes, James dejó sus cosas en su pupitre habitual con un gesto tranquilo y aplicado.

—Buenos días—dijo a nadie en particular

Lily tenía barbilla apoyada en su mano izquierda, y con la derecha escribía. Le podía ver el pelo rojo esponjado. Sin girarse levantar la vista, dijo:

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, _socia_.

Ya no la llamaba Pecosa.

Ni Roja.

Ni Cabello en Llamas.

Desde sexto la llamaba _socia_, como si la vinculara a una fraternidad donde solo estuvieran ella y James.

—¿Tienes tinta, socia? —preguntó. La notaba de perfil, con el rostro suavemente alumbrado por la luz que atravesaba la ventana a su izquierda. Y la intuición le dijo a James, que ese brillo debajo de sus ojos eran lágrimas secas, después de llorar. Bien. Vulnerable.

—Oh, ¿negra, azul?

—La que tengas, gracias.

Lily hizo levitar el tintero azul a su pupitre del fondo.

Para conocer sobre ella, James había hecho tripas corazón y se había dedicado a investigar, sobornando a sus enemigas, y en los registros escolares a la espalda de la biblioteca. Supo que tenía una crisis vocacional, entre ser aurora o cronista, porque le fascinaba escribir. Se enteró que una vez le habían encontrado cigarrillos en la mochila…sí, claro, "de Mary Mcdonald", decía en su defensa. James sonrió para sí.

—Sabes, tengo que entregar un trabajo para recuperar puntaje. Un trabajo de investigación—dijo James.

—¿Sí? —repuso con voz monótona.

—Pensaba hacer una investigación sobre muggles—James cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, y le dio vueltas a su lápiz entre los dedos, fijando la vista en Lily—. No sé si te importa que te haga unas preguntas.

Lily lo pensó un instante, primero con la vista clavada en la pizarra, y luego se giró hacia él, arrastrando la silla. Lo vio allí, con el lápiz entre sus dedos. "Inofensivo" habría sido una definición arriesgada, James nunca era inofensivo. Esa ocasión, Lily pensó que él se veía simplemente…normal

—Bueno…adelante—dijo ella, cruzando los brazos—. Pero con una condición.

—¿Qué?

—Solo para asegurarme…quiero tener la certeza que esto no es parte de…

—¿De qué? —James se inclinó con fingido interés.

—¡Bah! No te hagas—frunció las cejas—. Algún plan tuyo para…

—¿Invitarte a salir? —le completó la frase—. Discúlpame socia, pero ya sobredimensionó el ego, ¿eh?

—¡Já! Mira quién habla, deja de joder.

Lily tenía un carácter soez y retador en la superficie. James tenía que ir excavando poco a poco. Ese carácter le exasperaba a James, pero también daba la impresión de tener matices de inocencia. Aquello le despertaba un instinto protector desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"Mirarla, ¿cómo mirarla? Los ojos son el reflejo del alma", pensó el muchacho. La primera vez que la vio en los vagones del Expreso, tuvo la seguridad que Lily quedaría seleccionada en Slytherin. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes…tan naturales.

Al transcurrir los últimos años, a James ya le habían dicho _"¡ella no te gusta! ¡sólo te la quieres llevar a la cama!"._ Bueno, ¿en parte? Seguía siendo un hombre.

_"Cabrón, es mi mejor amiga, ya deja de perseguirla"_. Hm, tranquila Amy, yo sé que le tienes ese tipo de envidia.

_"…das pena, Potter_"

"Sí, quizá doy pena, Lily", pensó. "Pero tú también das pena haciéndole ojos a Tommy Johnson y dándotelas de la muy digna, cuando en realidad tu alma se hace pedacitos por dentro. En el fondo te pareces a mí, solo que no quieres admitirlo. ¿Por qué no?"

James se aclaró la garganta,

—Mi investigación, es que iba a pedirte ayuda para …acercarme a Mary—dijo de manera tan directa que no pudiera burlarse, y en un tono seguro que develara su franqueza.

Los ojos de la chica se le desencajaron. James nunca pedía ayuda….eso tenía que ser serio.

—¿A… Mary? —exhaló. La flaquita pelinegra no concordaba con los gustos rápidos y carnales de Potter. "No…Mary era _diferente_", pensó Lily. "Y los chicos sientan cabeza con chicas que se diferencian del resto"

—No se lo vayas a decir.

—¿Y por qué yo …?

—Porque eres su mejor amiga, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Vamos, es sétimo año—le tendió la mano para estrecharla—. No muerdo, _socia._

—¿Si la estrecho significa que te apoyo con Mary? —dijo desde su silla—. ¿O que …tenemos una _tregua_?

—A ver, dime tú—James alargó el brazo e hizo una especie de mimo—. "Estrechada de manos hipotética porque Evans tiene pies de plomo"

—Tú párate y ven a estrecharla—dijo Lily, con una especie de sonrisa involuntaria.

Por los ya pasillos corrían voces y pies hasta las aulas de clase, y sus demás compañeros entraron en estampida antes que pudieran decirse algo más.

Tal vez no se dieron cuenta ahí mismo, pero después, no solo en Transformaciones sino también en las siguientes clases y días…Lily y James empezaron a llegar diez minutos antes.

Sin falta.

Era porque los engranajes de la táctica y estrategia de James Potter ya se hallaban en marcha…


	3. Mi táctica es hablarte y escucharte

**CAPÍTULO 3: Mi táctica es hablarte y escucharte**

**_mi táctica es  
hablarte  
y escucharte  
construir con palabras  
un puente indestructible _**

Como James le había dicho directamente que quería algo con Mary…Lily se había reunido con él en los cortos descansos entre clases, para comentarle algunas cosas de su amiga. Lily tenía fama de celestina entre las Gryffindor, muchas de ellas acudían a contarle sus penas y sinsabores. Ella trataba de ver qué podía hacer, se hacía espacio en su tiempo libre, tanto para ponerse a escribir, como para encontrarse con ellas. Obviamente, esa etiqueta de "celestina" le traía a la mente una vieja fea y cachacienta. Luego se reía entre dientes. Solo esperaba que James se comportara a la altura de Mary…Y su mordaz subconsciente le preguntaba, "¿ayudando a James Potter? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?"

En la sala común, Lily encontró la revista descuidada en una mesa cuando James fue un rato a charlar con Sirius. La joven, perpleja y temblando, no le quitaba la vista a la página abierta con unas muchachas teniendo sexo con el mismo hombre. Unos niños de primero pasaron por ahí entre risitas y sonrojos avergonzados…era obvio que habían estado espiando…

—¿Qué pasa, socia? —dijo James, acercándose por detrás.

—¡Qué…es…esto! —ella dio un respingo y se giró con espanto.

El muchacho tampoco se esperaba verse acorralado.

—Si me acusas te hundes conmigo—dijo James, por último, encendido de una fugaz rabia.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, quién te crees?! —espetó ella—. Ahora mismo vas a quemar esa revista horrible y …esta vez te la voy a pasar. ¡Delante de esos niños de primero!

—Tú no dirás nada sobre esto, y yo no diré nada sobre tus lecturas.

—¿Qué tipo de lecturas…? Esto no es una negociación. Así que tú y tu cabeza malpensada quítense de mi vista.

—¡Já! Ayer se te cayó esto de esa mochila rota que tienes.

Le mostró una página del libro erótico de Marqués de Sade. Lily experimentó uno de esos escasos momentos donde sus defensas bajaban con vergüenza y sus mejillas se encendían.

—Conque literatura porno, Lily—la azuzó el de gafas.

—_Esto_, es arte—Lily le arrancó la página de su mano—. Eso que tienes allí—señaló la revista con un dedo tembloroso—, eso es sexo y mujeres privadas de su dignidad.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no te quita el crimen.

—¿Y con quién me vas a acusar? —soltó una carcajada retadora—. ¿Vas a escribir "_Lily Evans lee el kamasutra_" en los baños del primer piso?

—¿También lees el Kamasutra? —James alzó una ceja, consternado y satisfecho.

Ella tembló. Ése número que estaban montando Potter y ella le empezaba a resultar casi cómico por su nivel de surrealismo.

—Sí, lo he leído—admitió con bravura.

—Las chicas buenas no leen esas cosas—dijo James, fingiendo asco…y Lily se la creyó:

—¡Qué te pasa! Yo…yo no soy una…Ah, ya veo. Quieres provocarme..

—¿No eres una chica buena?

—Genial, ya estamos aquí otra vez al nivel de pleitos infantiles, ¿no? —ironizó ella, cruzando los brazos impaciente.

—¡Já! ¿Eres o no eres una chica buena?

—Diga lo que diga, te vas a burlar—Lily esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria, que reprimió con rapidez, y miró hacia otro lado—. Si digo mala…pensarás que soy una ingenua que se cree zorra. Si digo buena, me tacharás de mojigata, ¿eh? Así son ustedes los hombres.

—Relájate, socia. No me gusta pagar con la moneda de la venganza.

—Oh, qué magnánimo.

—Já, hablamos luego.

—¡Pero bota esa revista! Hablamos luego.

—No prometo nada, socia…

James y Lily se hablan a diario más que para preguntar la hora o decir "no, no cancelaron la clase". Si por algún motivo habían tenido un mal día, ambos inconscientemente descargaban sus ánimos entre sí, mediante frases mordaces o amenazas sutiles. Entre ambos había batallas de ingenio. A veces la gente detenía su paso y se quedaba oyendo con cierta curiosidad, y por qué no…una pizca de ternura.

—…ya les dije, podría incluso meterme al equipo—decía Marlene, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, muy orgullosa de sí misma—. ¡Me dijo que para ser mujer, manejo tan bien la escoba que hasta se casaría conmigo!

—¿Como que "por ser mujer"? —comentó Lily—. Muchas chicas tienen tan naturalizado el machismo que hasta lo toman como halago.

—Tanto análisis sociológico por un simple comentario—dijo James—. Tómatelo con humor.

— El problema es que creas que es un simple comentario, ese está extendido en todas partes. Tienes tan interiorizado el machismo que ni te das cuenta.

—Y yo por decir que se lo tomen con humor resulta que tengo el machismo tan incorporado que no me doy cuenta. ¿Entonces vas a tomarte los piropos "pícaros" como un ataque? Solo la gente que vive a la defensiva.

—Ya chicos, solo porque dos discuten, no significa que uno tenga la razón—comentó Remus, pero los demás se apresuraron para silenciarle. De la nada…estaban los dos en uno de esos episodios inesperados donde "cordialmente" demostraban su carácter.

James bebió de su copa, y siguió:

—Me parece que lo que cuando les dices algo te miran con desprecio como si dijeran: "Son todos iguales", pero después lo comentan con la cotorra de la amiga para matarse de risa y subirse la autoestima.

En la mesa de Gryffindor los muchachos aullaron con ganas. Él seguía, sin dejar de mirar a Lily a los ojos:

—Una bruja inteligente va a saber tomarse los piropos con humor, entendiendo la intención de halago, así que incluso sirve como filtro para que sepas que la chica más lista sea la que te responda el piropo con una sonrisa.

Lily alzó las cejas:

—No será explícito, para mí está claro que tiene el tinte machista de que las mujeres no saben volar o bajarse de escoba, porque nadie dice eso de los hombres. Hasta existe la frase "bruja volante, peligro constante". Y no seas ingenuo, la frase no existe al revés.

James dejó su tenedor ruidosamente, y la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

—Si les dices que huelen bien, salen corriendo. Si les dices que son lindas y te portas bien con ellas, piensan que eres un tonto del montón y te botan, ¿verdad Remus? Si les dices que les queda bien ese gancho del pelo, o su blusa, piensan que eres gay y se van corriendo, ¿no, McKinnon?... si eres directo y haces comentarios por su aspecto; te tachan de pervertido, si les envías chocolates te los botan, Peter, porque quieren algo más sofisticado y original, y si intentas argumentar con ellas sobre el machismo, eres un idiota machista, esa va para mí. Entonces, ¿podrían decirnos qué es lo que quieren? A lo mejor ni ustedes mismas saben lo que quieren. Ya saben: magos que se respetan, vayan sin hacerse problemas, y dejemos que sean ellas sean las que se revienten la cabeza, porque nunca se quedan con nada y siempre van a querer algo más. Fin de la historia.

Lily entornó los ojos hacia James sin ninguna emoción dura en particular, y su corro de amigas se quedó murmurando entre sonrisas disimuladas en toses y miradas significativas. A ambos les fascinaban los debates, ambos jugaban a ganar.

Luego de ese momento, sus conversaciones pasaron del monótono "buenos días/buenas noches", a un casi desenfadado, prometedor y expectante "Ya, ¡hablamos luego!"

—De verdad has pensando mucho en él—le dijo Mary desplegando una sonrisa sabedora.

—¿En Potter? —se burló Lily—. Oh, si supieras lo que planea…

Pero de pronto, sintió unas inusitadas ganas de arruinarle el plan a James, y contarle a Mary que a él le gustaba ella. Y decirle que _lo rechazara_. Qué raro. Lily se mordió la lengua, y no dijo nada. Aún no.

* * *

_**N.A: De nuevo, mis agradecimientos por leer. Me entretengo mucho con esto, y espero que a ustedes también les lleguen los mensaje sy sentimientos de los personajes. Ojalá me dejen un review, o me den follow. ¡Abrazos a todos, lectores!**_

_**Trilce**_


	4. Mi táctica es ser franco

**CAPÍTULO 4: Mi táctica es ser franco**

**_mi táctica es  
ser franco  
y saber que sos franca  
y que no nos vendamos  
simulacros  
para que entre los dos  
no haya telón  
ni abismos _**

—Odio a los hombres—dijo Lily, finalmente saliendo de su silencio. Solo ella y Mary quedaban en la sala común a las 2 de la madrugada, en la mesa a del rincón. Mary dormitaba un poco, con la cabeza recostada entre los brazos.

—Siempre lo has hecho, creo.

—No es que los _odie_…es que no los entiendo. Él…quería acostarse conmigo. ¡Tommy!

—Los chicos buenos también tienen pene, Lily—le dijo Mary, apartándole la copa de whisky.

—Déjame con el Whisky. Quisiera casarme con él…oh, debo verme como una… patética….zorra. —tosió abruptamente y se golpeó el pecho—. Lo lamento Mary, mejor vete a dormir.

—Si te encuentran aquí tirada, ¿qué dirás en tu defensa? Vamos, supéralo…siempre has sido la más fuerte…

—¡Tu crees! —Lily elevó una sonrisa entre torcida y nostálgica—. Una…máscara.

Mary le dio un último abrazo de oso, de mejor amiga y confidente, le rascó el pelo despeinado y subió por las escalerillas. Lily se la quedó viendo un momento. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y recién prorrumpió en un llanto débil y ansioso. Mejor le iba dedicándose a los estudios.

Recordó como unas días antes, ella y Tommy había estado dándose besos detrás de un tapiz. La chica tenía el corazón ya desbocado, y Tommy se le pegaba ansiosamente al cuello.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

—¿A-quí?

—La adrenalina, Lily.

—P-pero…no estoy lista para estas cosas—Lily había buscado una mirada comprensiva, y se encontró con unas cejas juntas, una expresión altiva, decepcionada y burlona.

—Ah, era verdad—dijo Tommy con sequedad.

—¿Qué era verdad?

El chico hizo un gesto de encogimientos. Lily odiaba que se quedara callado de la nada, como indiferente….

—El sábado dice que van a tocar Celestina Warbeck, ¿no?

…y le cambiara de tema, incluso a una cantante que detestaba.

—Sí, Celestina—espetó Lily, sintiendo un hielo incrustado en su garganta, pero su rostro totalmente ardiendo de vergüenza, pena y rabia.

Y el sábado siguiente, Lily tomaba en el bar de las Tres Escobas esas mezclas de whisky con arándanos, que quemaban su garganta y le borraban el mal sabor de sentirse tonta y estúpida frente a los chicos. Recorrió la vista con el bar…y Tommy estaría flirteando en la barra de las Tres Escobas con una muchachita extranjera, de esas con cara inocente y de aspecto frágil. Tomándolas de la cintura, y rozando su nariz debajo de sus orejas…

Lily lo había llamado aparte, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, porque nadie se iba burlar de ella. "La gente no te importa lo suficiente, Lily. Ni siquiera yo...qué miedosa eres", le dijo Tommy. Los niños y borrachos no mienten. Lily rompió con él casi entre lágrimas…pero al imbécil el alcohol lo cegaba, y quiso golpearla…no le importaba nada. Lily creyó pensar que un salvador invisible la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba fuera del bar, la hacía sentarse lejos del ruido y la gente, en una banca del parque…No podía recordar con certeza quién era, la mente se le nublaba en gris como un sueño.

El sonido de la madera ardiendo en la chimenea, trajo de vuelta a Lily a la realidad de la sala común a las 2 de la madrugada.

—O-dio a los hombres—se dijo a sí misma de nuevo—. Mejor me dedico a estudiar, ya dejaré que el "amor" venga más adelante. A esta edad somos sacos de hormonas. Los hombres son básicamente sexo y comida. No he tenido nunca sexo, y apenas se freír huevos…así que, al diablo.

Lily tenía ese leve sueño, despertado en su niñez, de convertirse en novelista. Tenía ganas de vivir una vida plena, tal vez cometer algunos errors, trabar amistades, aprender de otros. Y viajar, e inspirarse a escribir.

Pero el mundo mágico estaba en una época de crisis. Y ella también tenía sus propias crisis, a lo mejor de allí sacaba un mar de ideas para plasmarlas en papel. ¡Oh, las decepciones amorosas son el combustible de las letras! Al menos podría escribir un poema, o convertir a Travis en un personaje horripilante y hacer que tuviera una muerte pavorosa.

O simplemente no...porque ese tipo ya no valía la pena.

* * *

James a veces daba sus vueltas bajo una capa invisible heredada de su padre. Era su arma secreta, la razón de jamás ser descubierto. Más de una vez, con alguna muchacha ebria, había logrado deslizarla debajo y cumplir una de esas locas fantasías de hacer el amor en un parque público…literalmente, _sin_ ser _vistos_.

Ahora, él bajaba las escaleras s hurtadillas, con la capa doblada bajo el brazo. Y la vio…allí, acurrucada en una butaca, en posición fetal, y el pelo rojo colgando por un lado.

—¿Socia?

Entre los labios de Lily salieron unas burbujitas.

—¿Quién…? Ah, tú. Yo, esto…nada. Solo insomnio—se excusó Lily velozmente, y secó sus lágrimas.

Beber whisky lo pone nostálgico a él…a ella la volvía llorona y parlanchina. Y ellos jamás bebieron juntos en una mesa hasta ese día...

—¿Y tú por qué bajabas?

—Arriba, Sirius está teniendo sexo duro con Dorothy Higgings, y a ella no le van los tríos.

James pensó que el ingenio le iba a costar caro con Evans, pero ella apretó los labios un momento, y luego se echó a reír cubriéndose la boca.

—Já, ustedes están mal de la cabeza. ¿Por qué?

James arrastró la otra butaca, y se sentó a su lado algo cansado.

—¿Leíste el libro que te presté? —preguntó Lily, dejando un cuaderno en la mesa de al lado.

—¿Me lo prestaste o me lo arrojaste de cólera? No sé si entendí…

—Las dos cosas…pero tú fuiste quien provocó que te lo arrojara.

—"El Guardián Entre el Centeno"…la verdad no sé si me gustó o no. ¿Por qué?

—Creía que Holden Cauldfield se parecía un poco a ti. Solo un poco.

—Se para quejando en todo el libro como un marica, pero no sé, me gustó en general. ¿Y qué tal te va a ti?

—Te voy a decir por última vez que no voy a subirme a una escoba terció Lily.

—¿Tanto miedo te da?

—No me da miedo, simplemente no es lo mío.

—Marica.

—Te vas a arrepentir…

James observó lo que parecía un vaso escondido entre el bote de atizadores para la chimenea.

—¿Has bebido, socia?

—No, ¿por qué? —la voz le salió trémula y culposa. En sus ojos verdes y expresivos se notaban todas las emociones que ella callaba.

—Sí has estado, niña. _Accio_ vodka.

El muchacho retuvo en sus manos la botella con el contenido hasta la mitad. Lily parpadeó con rabia vergonzosa.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me dices nada, James?

—Todo el mundo bebe cuando está mal, no es nuevo.

Descorchó la botella, y bebió del pico dos tragos cortos y ansiosos. Por detrás de las gafas, Lily vio cómo apretaba los ojos, y luego se le coloreaban un poco las mejillas.

—¿Tu…estás mal? —dijo Lily.

—¡Já! Puede ser. ¿Y tú?

—Ya no. Ya no, ahora estoy…bien, creo. La vida sigue, ¿no?

—¿Qué escribiste para el informe de Dumbledore?

—Que mi proyecto de vida es…ser feliz pero haciendo algo productivo y que le ayude a otros. Muy cursi, perdón.

—Dumbledore dijo al último, que no tener un plan para tu vida, es como si te adentraras al mar en un barco sin vela. Lástima, no puse nada…

—Pero tú quieres…lanzarte, ir con la ofensiva para…Ya-sabes –quién.

—¿Tú crees? —James sonrió a medias—. Todo el mundo piensa que me iré a trabar suerte en el quidditch.

—Bueno…el otro día te vi en esa charla de Hogsmeade, exponiendo el tema frente a los pobladores. Pudiste hacerlo mejor, pero te vi...te vi diciendo cosas muy coherentes.

—Es la primera vez que oigo algo parecido a una alabanza saliendo de tu boca. Voy a decir gracias.

—¡Oye! Hablas como si yo jamás…bueno.

—¿Y tú por qué no fuiste a la charla en Hogsmeade?

—Hmm. Trabajo a medio tiempo, en Madame Pudifoot—farfulló—.Sólo los sábados…y la paga es decente. Pero tengo que ponerme esas asquerosas minifaldas fucsia y una peluca rubia.

Lily se envalentonó, cogió la botella que tenía James entre las manos, y bebió de allí un trago largo.

—¡Ah! ¡Eras tú! No te reconocí por la peluca…

—¿Me viste? ¡Ah! ¿Tú llevaste a Celia allí hace dos semanas?

—Y al día siguiente rompimos. Ese lugar trae…mala suerte.

—Y muchas calorías. Es comida basura, la verdad…un día renunciaré, pero por lo pronto tengo que adaptarme a ese tipo de trabajos.

—Si no quieres, no trabajes.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no sabes lo que es…tener deudas. Has crecido como un niño bien.

—No te adelante, socia, no te adelantes.

—¿Por qué no? —espetó de pronto, con un brillo en los ojos—. No sabes lo que es tener que cancelar la renta atrasada de tres meses, o tener que vender tu juego de comedor para pagar a prestamistas que luego te estafan. Tal vez tú no conoces qué son las prórrogas vencidas. No sabes qué es tener que quedarte en el turno de siete a seis de la mañana para hacer inventario en un supermercado, porque ahí te pagan una miseria más que en…

—¿Qué, y tengo la culpa? La gente tiene problemas distintos, date cuenta…y deja de mirar a la gente como si no tuvieran intención de entenderte.

—La gente nos hace daño cuando nos conoce a fondo, ¿sabes? Y luego uno ya no sabe en quién confiar…Mira, mi madre me dijo una vez, que las amistades vienen y van. Y creo que es cierto.

Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para hablarle directamente.

—Vienen y van, pero algunas sí regresan—replicó James, juntando las cejas—. Tu problema es que sospechas lo malo de todos, ¿eh? —se aventuró a decir—. Y te da miedo que en el fondo…te da miedo abrirte, ¿no?

Lily se sonrojó

—No te pongas así…eres como si…

—Esos libros de psicología de la biblioteca no están mal—dijo James, regresando a su posición en la butaca—. Intenté ver cómo puede funcionar la mente de alguien como Él. Como Voldemort.

Ambos se miraron de soslayo. Ambos habían trazado un puente invisible, de comprensión…y quizá anhelo.

—¿Haz encontrado algo? —dijo Lily.

Las palabras de James salieron ásperas y honestas:

—Un psicópata…un enfermo…completamente enfermo. Y hay gente con sesos que sigue su ideología. No puedo creérmelo, Evans. A veces…simplemente quiero coger la escoba y volar fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, preguntarle a alguien, unirme con la Resistencia, y aceptar que me den misiones para atacar a esos monstruos.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría estar más libre para hacerlo. Y buscar la forma de luchar.

—¿Libre en qué sentido?

Lily miró las llamas rojas ondeándose frente a ella. Pensó en Petunia, en su madre divorciada, allá solas en su pequeña casa. Podía coger un trabajo muggle y sacarlas adelante. Quería verlas sonreír otra vez. Quería que Petunia creyera que el amor existía y que no tenía que casarse con algún hombre rico y frío.

—Ellas están solas… mi mamá y mi hermana. Tú, en cambio, no tienes ataduras, y compromisos con nadie. Ellas están viviendo con poco dinero, no las puedo abandonar ahora, y eso es lo que me vuelve loca.

—No se puede controlarlo todo. Se aprende a las malas.

—Bueno, es _tú_ caso.

—Y el tuyo. Porque, ¿sabes qué significa todo? Me propuse aprobar esas cosas, para irme a las filas de los aurores. Ya no pienso más que en eso. Mira a McGonagall, a Dumbledore. Admiten que no hay cosa que se me dé mal.

—¡Qué arrogante, James!

—Estoy constatando un hecho. Todo el mundo tiene problemas, ¿eh? ¿Sabes por qué lo hado? En casa, luego que Charlus falleció, mi madre tuvo esa depresión horrible. Hasta ahora. Ya no nos escribimos. Ella no habla, no come, no sale. La atienden sanadores. Y prefiere que me quede aquí…soy una carga menos.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—La vida da vueltas. Si tienes una infancia feliz, luego la vida te golpea con mierda—espetó el muchacho, avivado por el alcohol—. Solo quiero que algún día coja el periódico y vea mi nombre y algo bueno de mí. ¿Dices que yo estoy por mi cuenta? Tal vez. Pero estar _solo_ es algo que te arde, te quema. Sirius también sabe qué significa haber cortado lazos con su gente. Pero él lo hizo voluntariamente. A mí, me cayó encima de pronto.

—No digas eso—murmuró Lily, con un nudo en la garganta—. Nuestros padres nos…quieren.

—¡Já! Con esa cara que tienes, ¿cómo quieres que te crea?

—Bueno yo…la vida es un asco, ¿eh?

—Dijiste que tu madre y Petunia están solas.

Lily hizo una mueca desdeñosa. Se quedó callada un rato, ordenando la nube de pensamientos grises. Y cuando habló, fue en una voz débil y neutra.

—Hace tres años padre nos dejó por …una mujer—la voz se le quebraba—.Ella había estado en nuestra casa, en nuestros cumpleaños, en algunas reuniones…¡ella me conocía! ¡Sabía que él tenía hijas y…! Perdón. Es que…la traición es lo más feo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

James tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado, esforzándose por no beber, sino por observarla. Tuvo el impulso de acariciarle la línea de su mejilla y detener esas lágrimas, pero entonces Lily tosió abruptamente.

—Bebe más. Tienes que olvidarte de lo que te cuento—dijo Lily sonrojada y le sirvió más whisky.

—Eso explica todo.

—¿"Todo" qué? Hazme el favor de avisarme cuando estés psicoanalizándome…ya me das miedo.

—Para empezar, que sospeches de cualquiera que se te cruce.

—Dorothy me dijo que tenía el complejo de Edipo. Qué…estúpida. Todavía dijo que las personas repetimos inconscientemente los patrones de conducta de nuestra familia. Para simplificar, que si tu padre era un abusador, terminas casándote con un abusador.

—Parece que ella quisiera inconscientemente que alguien la pegue y la azote, ¿eh?

Lily terminó riendo otra vez.

—Pobrecita. No digas eso.

—Volviendo a lo tuyo, tú nunca aceptas consejos, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo que no acepto consejos? —se defendió Lily.

—¿Quién fue el que te advirtió sobre Thomas Johnson? Fui yo, hace meses…

—Ag, pensé que estabas celoso…siempre estás celoso de tus amigos, de todos. ¿No fuiste tú quien rompió la escoba de ese chiquito Slytherin?

—No fui yo, y no soy celoso, es que siempre hay peligro y ustedes son tan ingenuas que no lo ven. Tienes que aterrizar de vez en cuando, socia. Y hablar más, porque si te quedas callada, ¿cómo quieres que uno sepa cómo hablarte o decirte las cosas? A veces eres…demasiado susceptible.

—Tú no tienes tacto—espetó Lily, quitándole la botella—. Hablas por hablar, y luego no aceptas críticas.

—Hablo con la verdad, y el que no se la aguanta…pues es su problema, socia. A mí tampoco me gustan las mentiras.

"Tal vez sí está siendo franco", pensó Lily.

—Oye, cuando dijiste que estabas solo…me puse a pensar en que no lo estás. Tienes a Remus, a Peter y a Sirius, ¿no? Con las chicas es …un poco distinto. Siempre hay ese tipo de rivalidad…bueno, Mary es la mejor que tengo hasta ahora, creo—ella reflexionó un instante, y contempló a James—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido como que…no encajas del todo?

—Soy James Potter, Rey y Señor de Hogwarts. Yo no soy el que encajo, las cosas son las que encajan a mi voluntad.

—¿Oh, Rey y Señor de la Imbecilidad? —ironizó Lily sin rencor.

—Anda, sigue hablando—pidió James—. Un trago más para que tengas ganas—James le ofreció la botella. Parecían esos borrachos viejos y fieles que se reunían en cantinas de mala muerte a recordad viejos tiempos.

—No soy del grupo de fans de música como Jada y Amelia. Tampoco soy un bicho de biblioteca del todo. No soy de las deportistas como Dorothy y Eileen…Y el Club de Debate …es un pasatiempo. Creo que me llevo bien con la mayoría, pero nadie me echa en falta si no estoy. Dime que no estoy loca.

—Algo así como, ¿"qué pasaría si me muriera, cómo reaccionarían los demás"?

—Sí—asintió Lily, sonriendo—. ¡Ajá! ¿Tú también has pensado eso?

—No, porque soy el Rey Sociable. Pero entiendo tu punto, ermitaña.

—Es que…tú tienes a los Merodeadores. Y yo solo trataba de asentarme en un sitio, pertenecer a algo.

—Pero a ti todo el mundo te quiere, Evans. No te preocupes.

—¿Tú también me quieres, no? O sea…esto, te caigo bien.

James entornó los ojos, simulando desconfianza.

—Puede ser, depende, si te portas bien y no me jodes la vida.

—La verdad es que Sirius y tú siempre me han dado envidia. Hasta creí que eran gays…

—¡¿Qué…mierda?! —James estalló en carcajadas retumbantes y contagiosas.

—¡Sí! Siempre juntos e inseparables…

—Lily, somos sementales por separado. No te ofendas, pero puedo probártelo.

—Ya…tú juegas para el otro equipo, lo sé—ella le guiñó el ojo pícaramente. El corazón de James empezó a latir con ganas, y solo atinó a beber de la botella.

—¿Crees que no he pensado lo mismo de ti? Tantos rechazos al Rey debían tener una explicación razonable en el lesbianismo reprimido.

—¡OYE! ¡QUÉ TE PASA, JAMES POTTER! —la chica lo amenazó con un puño.

—¿Y por qué nos tenías envidia a nosotros dos?

Lily se volvió a apoyar en el respaldar de la butaca.

—Porque tú si tienes a alguien que puedes llamar "mejor amigo", "hermano", inventarse saludos de manos, compartir técnicas de ligue, hacerse trenzas…bueno, eso no. ¡Ustedes los hombres son muy normales! Las mujeres somos las que nos hacemos problemas…celos, y todo eso.

—Interesante.

—No, es verdad. Créeme. Cuando una chica se molesta contigo…duele más y es más sutil que cuando tú Potter le pegas una bofetada a alguien.

—Eso lo sé por experiencia propia, Lily—replicó con expresión de tristeza fingida—. Este pecho ha resistido los embates psicológicos de tu mal genio.

—Al menos ya te desquitas con otras cosas…. No sé si alegrarme porque te hayas vuelto un bebedor y fumes cuatro cajas al día, o no. Fumas mucho, en serio…no lo hagas.

—¿Estás te preocupada por mi salud?

—Sí. No te puedes morir de cáncer—Lily se encogió de hombros— ¿Con quién voy a hablar después, así como ahora? —añadió, con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Bendito vodka", pensó James. "Bendito y maldito" Probablemente mañana, la resaca los despertaría y ahogaría los recuerdos de esa preciosa noche.

—Lo dices porque estás ebria, socia. Mañana…mañana será guerra, como siempre. Cada uno por su cuenta, con sus propios estereotipos.

—Tal vez.

James vislumbró el cuaderno que Lily había dejado en la mesita. Una expresión suspicaz corrió por sus ojos:

—¿Qué estabas escribiendo ahí, socia?

—Nada…nada, ¡suelta, suelta eso! ¡POTTER!

—Oh, un poema…

"Un poema para Travis", pensó James con un gruñido en el estómago.

—¡DEJA ESO! —Lily dio un salto impulsado y derribó a James antes que leyera sus garabatos y caligrafía torcida.

—Ya, tranquilízate—sonrió James, con ternura.

—E-es personal.

—Ya me di cuenta. Pero no gastes tinta en ese inútil.

—¿Ah, por qué? Qué te importa—lanzó con voz quejumbrosa—. Tú, cuando alguien rompe contigo, de inmediato estás pasando rumores de lo putas que eran tus ex novias.

—Dime tú, ¿lo eran?

—Ah, no me preguntes…tienes gustos fáciles…chicas fáciles…—balbuceó Lily.

—Mary es diferente—apuntó James con tranquilidad premeditada.

Lily lo miró a los ojos, y asintió.

—Sí…ella es buena. Ni se te ocurra herirla, ¿eh?

—Nunca, socia.

—Ya.

—Y date un baño, y supéralo al puto de Tommy Johnson.

Ella rió.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Lily.

Por un segundo, ese "¿quién?" fue totalmente sincero. La charla le había hecho olvidarse de Tommy, de su padre, de todo. Miró la botella de vodka, y también la maldijo y bendijo, con algo parecido a la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, que miraban la figura de James Potter, subiéndose el puente de las gafas. Entonces, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero le asaltó una corazonada:

—James, fuiste tú.

—¿Yo qué?

"El que me sacó fuera del bar, y me hizo sentarme en una banca"

* * *

_**N. A.: Gracias por leer ;-) Un poquito largo resultó, pero ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Déjame un review! Pronto pondré las siguientes partes, si es que veo interés de su parte!**_

_**Trilce**_


	5. Pero mi estrategia es más profunda

**CAPÍTULO 5: Pero mi estrategia es más profunda **

_**mi estrategia es  
en cambio  
más profunda y más  
simple **_

Conque a Lily le gustaba eso de escribir.

James tenía una vaga idea sobre sus idas y vueltas a la biblioteca…a veces no eran solo para quedarse a estudiar, sino para leer historias de caballeros medievales, guerras, sonetos, y crear los suyos propios, que no se los daba a leer a nadie.

¿A nadie? ¡Bah!

Lily a veces trotaba con sus amigas alrededor del campo de quidditch, muy temprano por las mañanas. Como Mary estaba medio resfriada, decidió irse sola. Se vistió con el buzo de deportes, consistente en una camiseta de mangas largas blancas y unas mallas de color negro, tomó una botella con zumo fresco y se echó a trotar a ritmo suave, notando como la naturaleza respiraba en la mañana. Más allá, si levantaba la vista para recoger aliento, podía vislumbrar el sol abriéndose paso entre nubes de color lila y naranja claro, a través de los aros del campo de quidditch.

El buscador, Brian, era un muchachito ligero y de risa fácil. Revoloteaba aquí y allá, practicando sus atrapadas con snitches de hojalata y haciendo carreritas con los golpeadores, Elynor y Tony. La muchacha robusta llevaba una trenza gruesa y jadeaba cada vez que enviaba una bludger. Aún no se percataban que Lily había salido a correr por ahí. Ellas bromeaban con codazos y Tony con groserías amistosas. Dorothy y Vanessa, las cazadoras, ejecutaban pases con efecto que desafiaban la gravedad.

—¡Dorothy! ¡Aquí arriba! —dijo Vanessa y le lanzó la quaffle.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —jadeó Dorothy, y su escoba zumbó al recortar los diez metro de aire que la separaban de su compañera—.Tira bien

—¡Capitáaaan! —le llamó Vanessa, desanimada. El joven estaba sentado en las bancas más bajas, enfrascado en reparar las quaffles tan matadas por el constante uso en todo tipo de climas, desteñidas, con marcas de sudor y rasguños que dejaban ver la cubierta interior, porque Vanessa las usaba para jugar fútbol muggle y Dorothy las arrojaba tan fuerte que se chancaban contra los aros de metal. Y el mismo James también les daba de alma

Él se montó en la escoba, y ascendió donde ellos:

—Escuchen chicas, no podemos romper más quaffles del colegio, si van a estar rompiéndolas ustedes las pagan, que yo ya he pagado como cinco.

—No es justo, el cole tiene equipo anticuado—espetó Dorothy—. Y la vez que traje una quaffle de mi casa me la robaron.

Vanessa bostezó:

—Son las seis de la mañana y ya llevamos como una hora aquí. ¿Podemos cambiar de horario?

—Quéjense cuando todas las quaffles que agarren me las conviertan en puntos—dijo James—. Falta media hora, de ahí a ducharse.

—Ya, capi, no nos exijas.

—No les exijo por las puras, ustedes tienen potencial, ¿no se dan cuenta? Tenemos que ganar. Yo invito las cervezas luego del entrenamiento, o algo más fuerte. Ahora, denme todo lo que tienen, ¿entendido?

—¡ENTENDIDO! —corearon Brian y Will.

Unos cien metros por debajo, en tierra firme, Lily se detuvo a beber su botella de zumo con la frente empapada de sudor. Vio a sus compañeros que volaban y se volvían manchas borrosas en el aire. Sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa pequeña, hizo una bocina con las manos, y gritó:

—No son tus esclavos, Potter. ¡Trátalos bien!

—¡Lily Evans para Ministra de Magia! —la aplaudió Brian muy vivaracho.

—Eres bienvenida a los entrenamientos, con tal que no vengas con la cara estirada a nuestros partidos—la retó Elynor, con aire amistoso—. ¡Ven, entra a las tribunas! Debes estar cansada.

Lily ingresó por el portón del estadio, y subió las escaleras hasta situarse en la zona alta. Vio a James cruzando con la escoba, y le saludó con las manos. A lo largo de la semana, no había tenido oportunidad de echarse otra charla con él, y podría ser refrescante iniciar el día de esa forma.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Y, qué cuentas? —dijo Lily—. No te he visto últimamente. Dicen que estabas organizando una orgía en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

James desmontó a su lado.

—Hola socia, ayer la reventamos. Esos pajarracos se hacen los muy dignos, pero les echas unos cuantos hongos alucinógenos y las vieras como se ponen. Aunque a ustedes las leonas, nadie les gana.

—¿En orgías o en drogadicción? Habla bien y no generalices—Lily frunció el ceño en son de broma.

—Tranquila, socia, tranquila—dijo James, arremangándose la túnica de quidditch. Se quitó las coderas de cuero, y las dejó en la banca, junto con las rodilleras. Sacudió su camiseta para que se refrescara con el aire, y por último extrajo de su bolsillo un paquete de Mallory's, encendió uno, y se puso a chupar el cigarro.

—Ya no me dices que no fume, ¿eh? ¡Já! Ya no dices nada liliesco—dijo él.

—¿_Liliesco_? —la joven recogía su pelo en una coleta alta.

—Algo típico de ti, como tus sagradas reglas y tu afán justiciero.

—No te metas conmigo—lo increpó Lily—.Tres de cada cinco fumadores mueren

—¿Y los otros qué? ¿Se hacen inmortales?

—No te entiendo. Haces deporte y estás enviciado.

—Y tú sí que bebes como barril sin fondo, socia—James esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Di lo que quieras—dijo Lily, observando las volutas del humo—. Pero gracias a ti he aprendido que no debo quemarme el hígado con necios incurables, así que la paz sea contigo.

—Hay que firmar un Acta de Paz en algún sitio, no me fío de las promesas de boca, se olvidan rápido.

—Más bien es una Guerra Fría, porque yo perdono, pero no olvido—esta vez ella fue quien sonrió, y miró a los jugadores—. Ojalá ganemos la Copa este año.

—¿"Ojalá"? Nos estamos sacando la mierda para ganar. Nada de ojalás.

—Bueno, es que ya llevamos dos campeonatos seguidos sin nada.

James dejó escapar un gruñido ronco:

—Los lesionaron. Esos imbéciles de Slytherin se pasaron de, ¿viste a Dorothy? Hasta con la nariz rota quería jugar, y no la dejaron—él se quedó contemplando los pases de sus compañeros de equipo, y tomó una bocanada de aire—. Y bueno, yo la terminé de cagar. Pero al menos perdimos con honor, porque a mí no me iban a venir a insultarnos las madres.

—No te habrían suspendido si te hubieras quedado callado y que la profesora lo hubiera resuelto.

—Era cuestión de honor, ¿no entiendes?

—Slytherin ganó la Copa, pero los Gryffindor nos ganamos al público—dijo Lily, con expresión sosegada—. Eso es lo que importa.

—Bien ingenua tú. Si supieras las apuestas que se perdieron, el tiempo, trasnochadas. Terminamos casi en duelo, y Will tuvo un ataque depresivo.

Lily se volvió a ver al guardián de Gryffindor, apostado entre los aros y dando tirabuzones para bloquear los inminentes lanzamientos de Dorothy.

—Son como tus hijos, cuídales bien—dijo Lily.

James alzó una ceja. Apretó la colilla entre sus dedos como con el afán de tentarla para que se la arrebatara y le sermoneara con eso de los pulmones, con eso de la capa de ozono, y su ambientalismo. Lily contemplaba el vuelo fulminante y vistoso de Dorothy. Era una gran deportista, había sacado buen cuerpo pero no había perdido ni un milímetro de sus pechos copa D.

—Ajá, socia, ¿qué haces echándole ojo a Dorothy?

—Silencio, estoy concentrada—dijo para sí misma, en un susurro—. ¿Cuál es su secreto?

—Hay alguien más voluptuosa que esa jugadora. Y le conoces.

Lily lo miró con desconfianza:

—¿Quién?

—Adivínalo. Le tienes bastante envidia.

—¡Momento! ¿Envidia de qué tipo? ¿Quién es? —Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas, y el otro se zafó.

—Peter Pettigrew tiene más tetas que la mayoría de mujeres.

Lily se cubrió la boca para sofocar su risa, a medio camino entre la indignación y la complicidad:

—¡Que te oiga decir eso! No hables mal de tus amigos…ahora te viene un castigo divino y no ganas la Copa.

—¿Castigo divino? ¿Tú crees en Dios?—dijo James, con un deje de ironía.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Pero ese Dios no odia la brujería?

—Mi Dios es amor, y todos le importan por igual. Deja de ser ateo y cree en algo, ¿en qué crees?

—Creo en mí y en la magia—repuso James—. Si ese dios existiera, ¿por qué nos hizo distintos? ¿Cuál es el punto de separar magos y muggles? Y dejar que la gente se mate y toda esa mierda que hay ahora.

—Son nuestras malas elecciones las que hacen daño.

Lily reflexionó sus propias palabras. Había tratado de sonar convencida, si bien tampoco sabía en qué aferrarse durante los momentos en que el mundo le fallaba.

—¿Y Mary ya no viene a correr contigo? —dijo James.

—Intenté convencerla de venir hoy, pero pobrecita, está un poco resfriada.

—Ah, bueno.

—Oh, querías verla—replicó Lily, simulando ternura—. ¡Ohh, mírenlo!

—Por una vez, no me pongas en evidencia, ¿quieres?

—A Mary también le gusta ver quidditch, eso ya lo sabes…pero está de parte de los Tornados—continuó Lily

—Fue una desgracia cuando Jorgen Coben se pasó del Puddlemere a los Tornados—James le dio una pitada larga a su colilla—. Estaba en su apogeo.

—Sí, pero lo reemplazó Nicholas Higgins, ¿no? Y con él, sí que ganaron la orejona.

—¡Bien, socia! No sabía que tú seguías quidditch.

—Mary y Sophia me han contagiado. Tienen pósters y coleccionan los álbumes. Hasta han pagado la suscripción al boletín oficial.

—¿Qué te digo? Me saco el sombrero.

—A Mary también le gusta que un chico…—Lily lo pensó, mirando hacia los aros de quidditch—. Le gusta pagar la cuenta. Así que ahora ya sabes.

—¿La cuenta?

—Sí, porque tiene plata, y también el alma feminista.

—En eso tú la has mal influenciado—replicó James.

—No, yo no soy nada de eso…no me van las etiquetas. ¿Malinfluenciar? ¡Espera un momento!

—¿Ni etiqueta de chica popular, eh? ¡Já!

—Interesante, hasta hace poco que tú eras la "popular", y yo el "delincuente".

—Tú eres medio matón. A lo lejos se ve. Y deja de echarme el humo en la cara, ¿te sobra el dinero para gastártelo en porro?

—Prefiero un buen trago de calidad, en las Tres Escobas.

—Hablando de tragos, a Mary le gusta el _blackie_.

—¡Já! A todas les gusta.

El _blackie _era una bebida creado por Sirius, que lo vendían exitosamente en las Tres Escobas y era muy popular entre los jóvenes que se iban de parranda.

—¿Y qué tal le va a Rosmerta el negocio? —dijo Lily.

—Escuché que quiere abrir otro bar en Bristol. Pero tengo el presentimiento que ella también administra un burdel en algún sitio, para asegurarse su economía en estos tiempos. Una lástima que cerraran el de Hogsmeade antes que nosotros viniéramos a Hogwarts.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—Bien que lo hicieron. A estas alturas, ya tendrías cinco hijos no reconocidos, y ni qué decir del Black.

—Ya no nos vamos a esos sitios. Las putas ahora son elegantes, y asisten a Beauxbatons y tienen dinero—dijo James, acentuando el sarcasmo.

—¡Oh! Es porque un gusto muy fácil de complacer, la verdad—Lily puso los ojos en blanco—. Ten más amor propio y no te busques a esas ligeras de intercambio.

—La comida rápida siempre es más rica—señaló James.

—Pero es la que te jode las arterias del corazón.

—Simplemente no hay que abusar, socia.

—¿Entonces estás catalogando a Mary como "comida fácil"? No te voy a permitir eso, Potter.

—Lo dice la chica con la cualidad de atraer depravados sexuales.

—¿Incluido tú?—tosió la joven. Él se echó una carcajada.

—¡Eso un golpe bajo, Evans!

—¿Quieres que te de un _verdadero_ golpe bajo? —Lily amagó un puntapié.

—Já, no tienes los huevos para hacer eso.

—Científicamente, las mujeres tenemos más huevos que los hombres—ella se palmeó su vientre con suficiencia—. Están aquí dentro y se llaman ovarios.

A James le hizo gracia:

—Estás gordita, ya entiendo por qué corres por las mañanas.

—¿QUÉ? De verdad, ¡voy a empezar a ignorarte tanto que vas a empezar a dudar de tu propia existencia!

—¡Anda! Ya me he inmunizado contra tu ley del hielo—señaló James con gesto pacífico—. Volviendo al tema, el deporte tres veces por semana es muy bueno.

—¡CAPITÁN! ¡ELYNOR ME ESTÁ PEGANDO CON EL BATE! —se quejó Dorothy, entre carcajadas histéricas y persecuciones.

—¡SIGAN PRACTICANDO! —rugió James, dando un puñetazo al aire—. ¡O LOS HAGO CANTAR EL HIMNO DE GRYFFINDOR, DESNUDOS EN EL LAGO!

—Ya está bien, capi, está bien—dijeron obedientes, reprimieron unas últimas risas por la amenaza, y continuaron ejecutando un partido de tres a tres. El sol tibio de la mañana ya había ascendido en un cielo moteado de pequeñas nubes, y soplaba una brisa fresca que les despeinaba el pelo.

—A Mary también le gusta la playa, ella sabe nadar perfecto—recordó Lily.

—Ah, qué bueno—bufó James.

—¿No te gusta nadar? ¡A mí me encanta!

—Mentirosa, tú no sabes nadar. El día de la clausura de nuestro sexto año no quisiste bajar al Lago, aún cuando todo Gryffindor estaba allí en ropa de baño.

—Idiota…ese día…me había venido la regla—Lily crispó sus manos.

—¿La qué? Habla más alto —James juntó las cejas, consternado.

—¡La regla! ¡Período! ¡Menstruación, sangre y vaginas!

—Já, ya lo sé. Es un estorbo también para mí, si sabes a lo que me refiero—añadió él con aire sucio y enigmático. Lily apretó los labios, con un tic en el ojo.

—Ag. ¿Tú lo harías con una chica que…?

—Un verdadero Gryffindor no teme manchar su espada de sangre.

Ella le amagó un puñetazo.

—Si sigues así, voy a darle un _reducio_ a tu…tu cosa.

James se puso de pie muy tranquilo.

—¿Sí? Hazlo—dijo, e hizo el ademán de bajarse la cremallera, y fue cuando Lily le encestó una dubitativa patada en su entrepierna. El joven pegó un aullido poderoso y furibundo, tanto así que Lily también se puso a gritar, y los dos se miraron mutuamente, espantándose el uno al otro.

—¿SABES QUE DUELE COMO MIERDA, EVANS?

—¡Peor es el dolor de parto!—se defendió Lily, mientras el otro la correteaba con la varita a punto, lanzándole hechizos para que resbalara. Los jugadores les celebraban la gracia señalándolos desde sus escobas.

—¡Sigue corriendo y quema esa grasa! —dijo James.

—Te reto a un duelo —apuntó la chica, y sacó su varita—. Vamos a ver de qué está hecha tu varita.

—¿Mi varita? —la incitó James con inclemencia.

—¡Deja de ser malpensado!

—Ponte en guardia, socia.

—Y tú sé respetuoso—advirtió Lily, adquiriendo una postura defensiva—. Juega con estrategia limpia.

—¿Cuál es tu estrategia?

—Una buena bruja no deja ver sus secretos.

—Vamos, socia. Escúpelo. ¿O te da envidia haber quedado en segundo lugar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Mi estrategia es utilizar la debilidad de mi oponente en su contra, en tu caso, tu orgullo.

—¡Já!, muy filósofa.

—¡YA DEJEN DE HABLAR Y PELEEN! ¡MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES! —lanzó Elynor volando al ras de las tribunas, y despeinando el pelo de ambos al pasar.

—¡Queremos pelea, queremos pelea!

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA ! —dijo James.

Lily levantó la barbilla de repente, como alerta.

—¿Hueles eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó James. Ella dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica:

—Apestas a miedo, perdedor. La gallina miedosa es la que más habla y hace alboroto.

—Tú lo has dicho, ¡_expelliarmus_!

Ambos estudiantes se sumergieron en una enérgica lucha de hechizos, James con el uniforme de quidditch todavía colgándole, Lily con sus mallas deportivas saltando de un sitio a otro y esquivando los chorros de luz que le enviaba el otro. Se dieron unos empujones en las hileras de las tribunas, dando tropezones

—¡No me hagas cosquillas! —forcejeó ella, dando brincos para escapar.

—¿Quién te hace cosquillas? Eres tan cosquillosa que te ríes antes que te toquen.

—Cállate y controla tu puño, le gusta mucho usurpar el lugar de tu cerebro. Aparte, a Mary no le gustan los duelos—dijo Lily, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Qué cosas le gustan? —preguntó James, dejándose caer en la tribuna, y se recostó cuan largo era, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Lily trepó un escalón más arriba, y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas:

—La ropa, las películas muggles. Le gusta cantar.

—¿Y tú cantas?

—Ni a patadas.

—Tú escribes.

—Sip—Lily se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Y qué cosas escribes?

Ella tuvo la impresión de que era una pregunta algo más personal. Se aclaró la garganta.

—No sé, cualquier cosa. Depende de mi ánimo, o el día.

—¿Tanto te gusta escribir como para saltarte la clase de Pociones? —le preguntó James mordazmente.

Lily abrió la boca.

—¿C-cómo sabes que…? En mi defensa, me gusta escribir así como a ti te gusta el quidditch. ¿Entendido? Estamos a mano. Tú también te has saltado clases para patear bolas rotas de cuero.

—¿Bolas rotas? Más respeto, por favor, tú ni siquiera sabes volar.

—Sí sé, pero no me gusta hacerlo.

—¡Já! Eres la primera en sacar cara contra los prejuicios de género de las brujas y el vuelo, y la única forma que _vueles_ es con ácido.

—¿¡Ácido!?

—¿Es cierto que les decomisaste _tripis_ a los de quinto? —inquirió James, con aire sabedor. Lily hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Los eché a la chimenea. Si quieren tener sus experiencias psicodélicas, que lo hagan en su casa.

—Entonces, hablemos de volar de verdad—dijo James, incorporándose de un salto, y subió a sentarse junto a ella.

—Cada quien con lo suyo. Y sí, ¿qué importa si me da miedo volar?

—¿Qué, tienes algún trauma?

—No es un trauma propiamente dicho. Fue una mala pasada. Luego de dar el exámen de vuelo en primero, Las Slytherins de tercer año me dijeron para saltar con la escoba desde el balcón del cuarto piso. Dijeron que la escoba por si sola me alzaría en vuelo…y les creí. Estaba a punto de matarme contra la tierra, y recién pude montarme en la escoba. De todos modos me fracturé en la muñeca derecha, y no pude escribir casi tres días— dijo Lily, con un matiz de amargura—. Dirás que soy una aburrida y afanada con las normas del colegio, pero cuando sientes en carne propia el abuso y esas tonterías, te pones a pensar.

—Pero nadie se mete contigo—dijo James, inclinándose hacia ella.

—No creas. El acoso de los chicos es muy evidente, pero entre mujeres es más sutil y sucio. ¿Crees que no hablan mal de mí?

Lily apoyó la barbilla en su mano, un tanto frustrada. Nadie podía caerle bien a todo el mundo. Ella no estaba libre de pequeños arrebatos de furia donde les decía sus verdades a las personas…lo que le había costado un par de amigas populares, que ahora la veían como una pendeja mojigata y se esforzaban en que el resto opinara lo mismo. O también estaban los que iban un poco más allá, e inventaban historias de lo zorra que era.

—No te tiene que importar ni una mierda lo que digan de ti—dijo James, con un mohín desenfadado.

Lily suspiró.

—Son bien resentidas. Y es cierto cuestión es no dejarse herir, como ponerte un impermeable y hacer que te resbalen los chismes y los celos. Por cierto, a Mary no le van los abusivos ni los celosos. En realidad, a ninguna chica.

James se cruzó de brazos, con una sombra de furor en su rostro:

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy celoso y abusivo?

—Me aguanto tus exabruptos cuando de la nada te desquitas y acosas a alguien.

—Tú ves lo que quieres ver. Tú lo ves como acoso, yo lo veo como lecciones de justicia.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Lily masculló algo a mitad entre un suspiro exasperado, y un intento de rebatirle algo. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, mientras veían la calma de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y los jugadores de Gryffindor pasándose la quaffle a lo lejos.

—Ahora es cuando tienen que hacerse fuertes porque el mundo arremete con cosas peores.

—Sabes…hay otras maneras de enseñarle a la gente como "ser fuerte"

Lily se fijó en sus uñas.

—Sabes…Dumbledore dijo algo sobre el perdón, pero ya me olvidé.

—¿Te ha llamado para hablar? —preguntó James.

—He ido a su despacho dos veces en lo que va del mes.

—Sus sesiones "terapéuticas", son fascinantes—dijo Lily, dirigiéndole una mirada expresiva.

—¿Terapia? ¿Cuál terapia?

—Si te ha llamado, es porque quiere decirte algo respecto a tu vida y aconsejarte—explicó Lily, con paciencia burlona—. A Dorothy la llamó hace tres días, a William la semana pasada, ¿no? Por eso llegó tarde a Pociones. Usualmente llama una vez al mes a cada uno, para ver cómo vamos y si algo nos preocupa.

James elevó las cejas con algo de sorpresa.

—Já. Yo que creía que a Dumbledore le gustaban mis conversaciones, y ahora resulta que era para hacerme un perfil sicológico. Desde el primero de Setiembre, he ido como diez veces a su despacho, y otras tres he caminado con él por los pasillos.

—¡No acapares a Dumbledore para ti solo!—dijo Lily, boquiabierta .

—¡Trágatela! Me habla de las corrientes filosóficas de la magia, y nos quedamos recordando batallas y planes para mejorar la sociedad.

—Eres un posero. Solo te llama para advertirte que te van a expulsar por tener tantas papeletas y detenciones.

—¡Já! Si Dumbledore fuera un zombi, se comería primero mi cerebro, porque soy genial.

—Ya cállate.

—Me dijo algo sobre ti—la incitó.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? Se supone que Dumbledore no puede revelar nuestras cosas a los otros—dijo Lily, con una punzada de angustia. Al verla, James sacudió la cabeza:

—Es broma, solamente vi que tenía un expediente tuyo sobre su escritorio—la mirada se le tornó penetrante—. Conque tenías _cuatro_ detenciones. Uh, qué vergüenza, socia. Qué vergüenza.

—Pero no me arrepiento—se jactó Lily, y jugó con un movimiento de cejas —.Sé que algunas veces se me ha pasado el vómito verbal, especialmente contigo, y tus fans me acusaron con los profesores.

—¡Já! ¡Esa no te la creo! ¿Te han mandado a detención por insultarme? —James entrecerró los ojos —. Ahora ya sé porque estás más pacífica.

—Agradece a Dios, porque si fuera como tú, hace tiempo habría molido a golpes a mucha gente de aquí, incluyéndote—ella exhaló un suspiro—. Sabes? Por eso escribo. Para mandar a volar a quienes me irritan, o para tener donde desahogarme un rato.

—¿Escribes terror y crímenes? Hm, cada vez eres más interesante. ¿Escribes sobre mí? ¿Me has matado en tus historias?

—No. No vales tanto la pena para diseñarte un personaje—se burló la pelirroja.

—Qué arrogante es esta chica. A eso deben llamarle el ego del escritor. ¿Y qué escribes? ¿Poemas? La poesía es masturbación emocional. No es real.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tu ignorancia es atrevida, Potter. Pero no escribo poemas, sino cuentos, guiones. La psicóloga me dijo que era una forma más productiva de canalizar emociones.

—¿Psicóloga...muggle?

—Sí. Fui cuando niña un par de veces, solo para corroborar que no estaba medio loca. También sugirió que me metieran a clases de teatro, pero eso último no soy muy buena como ustedes.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú y tus Merodeadores…he visto que se les da bien eso de entretener a un público. Les salen fáciles las bromas, la actuación. ¿Por qué no intentas? En Hogsmeade van a dar clases de teatro grupales.

—¿Cuánto cuestan? —preguntó James.

—Ay, eres millonario, sí puedes pagar.

—¿No quieres inscribirte tú también? Vamos, predica con el ejemplo, socia. Métete a la clasecita esa, te la pago.

—Métete con Sirius, están cuatro galeones. A lo mejor hasta le consigues novia nueva…

—¡Já! Por ahora está saciándose con Dorothy, ¿qué, no te cae Dorothy? —la incitó, alzando la ceja. Lily chasqueó la lengua:

—Sirius me está cayendo bien, pero creo que debería ponerse más responsable. ¿Estás seguro que Dorothy acepta ser utilizada como un muñeco sexual?

—Son amigovios o algo así. Hoy en día le ponen nombre a todo.

Lily se aclaró la garganta, abstraída en sus pensamientos:

—No sé, no me van esas medias tintas de amistad con derechos. Voy a tener una charla con Dorothy, luego no me gustaría verla por ahí llorando por Sirius. Hay dos tipos de chicas, las sentimentales, y las sensoriales. Las segundas, como Dorothy, viven con impulsos a veces desenfrenados, y no les interesa mucho vincularse afectivamente. Pero también sufren cuando les hacen daño.

—Ya. Y seguro tú eres de las sentimentales.

—Ajá—dijo Lily, y se acomodó un mechón de pelo.

—Supongo que con las sensoriales es más fácil pasar el rato y usarlas como objetos? ¿Ese es tu punto?

—¡No le des vuelta a mis palabras! —replicó Lily.

—Suave, suave. No pasa nada.

Lily creyó que Dorothy no duraría mucho tiempo con Sirius, así como tampoco Celia y James habían logrado algo más. Y de alguna forma, Lily cestaba más convencida que el amor era fruto de una ilusión fugaz, y que era inútil obsesionarse con las citas y los hombres, que al final la decepcionaban. Lily podía ver las posibilidades y escenarios en los que una relación sentimental podía desembocar, y también predecir un final. Claro, a la gente no le gusta que les dijeran que todo acaba algún día, y Lily prefirió no hablar sobre Celia Dawson y el inusitado malestar que le producía. Optó por decir algo más animado:

—En Hogwarts somos demasiado endogámicos, ¿no te parece?—dijo Lily—. Sirius ya ha estado con Dorothy y Sophia, William ahora está con Sophia, Sophia estuvo también con Tony, Tony estuvo con Berenice de Slytherin, ella estuvo con Patrick de Ravenclaw, Patrick estuvo con Celia, y tú estuviste con Celia. ¡A este ritmo, serán todos con todos!

James se había quedado ronco de tanto reír. Buscó un pergamino en algún bolsillo de su túnica, apareció una pluma y empezó a trazar un diagrama con los nombres de sus amigos y amigas. Contó unos veinte, y luego empezó a trazar líneas de un lado a otro. Pasó unos minutos concentrado, haciendo cuentas y anotando números al lado.

—¿Qué son? —dijo Lily, con aire entretenido—. ¡Ahh! ¿Una tabla de relaciones?

—Sep—dijo James—. ¿Tony estuvo con Sophia, o no?

—Dicen que solo fue una semana, por una apuesta.

—Algo es algo—dijo, y delineó otra flecha de Tony a Sophia. Cuando terminó, dibujó una circunferencia y en ella escribió los nombres consecutivamente.

—¿Qué significa?

—Con todos estos datos, podemos hacer una proyección estadística muy fidedigna.

—¿Qué, la próxima pareja de Hogwarts? ¿Algo así?

—Fíjate—señaló James, escribiendo su nombre en el círculo—. Algún día tendrás que salir conmigo, para que se cierre el Ciclo de la Endogamia Hogwartiana.

Con la pluma, señaló el único espacio sin flecha que había entre el nombre 'James' y 'Lily' La joven parpadeó asombrada, y se puso a aplaudir con el rostro iluminado por la risa:

— James, si tú fueras mujer, y yo fuera hombre, consideraría invitarte a salir. O en otra vida. Cuando ambos reencarnemos en moscas y solo vivamos un día, ahí saldré contigo y se acabará muy rápido.

—Pues, nos vemos en la otra vida—James se subió los anteojos, capturando el detalle que tenían las comisuras de sus labios. Él también sonrió.

Lily tomó el pergamino y escribió "Ciclo de la Endogamia Hogwartiana" en letras adornadas. James notó que tenía una bonita caligrafía, la vio de perfil, con el flequillo colgando de su frente, muy concentrada incluso en pequeños detalles como esos.

—Hay que guardar esto para tenerlo de recuerdo, está bien interesante—dijo Lily por último. Dobló el pergamino y se lo guardó. Entonces, sonrió y le extendió la mano para estrechársela, con una expectación efervescente a flor de piel. En los ojos cafés de su amigo se reflejaba algo parecido. A ambos les agradó esa corazonada casi infalible de saber que ya habían logrado una interesante cercanía como para hablar de todo, no importaba treinta minutos cada semana.

—¡POTTEEEER, VEN A ENTRENARNOS! —gritaba Tony, blandiendo su bate con vigor —. ¡SI NO VIENES, VAMOS A DARTE UN GOLPE DE ESTADO Y TE ECHAREMOS DEL EQUIPO! ¡ANARQUÍA!

Afectuosamente, James le sacó el dedo medio como respuesta.

—Y ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ella? —dijo Lily—. Nunca me lo dijiste.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —rebatió desconfiado James recogió sus rodilleras y se ajustó sus pasadores.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Mary? No importa si dices algo cursi. Tienes que pasar esta prueba crucial para saber si estás apto para mi amiga.

El joven mostró una expresión impacientada, no obstante, le asomó una idea y cambio de opinión:

—Creo que sus manos.

—¿QUÉ?—Lily estaba atónita.

—¡Já! ¿Tan raro es? Ya, su cuerpo y sus caderas, qué se yo, ¿contenta?

Lily tenía los ojos inquisitivos entornados casi en líneas horizontales por estar riendo:

—Ya, ¿y por qué las manos?

—¿Quieres saberlo? Bueno, su mano derecha sobre todo—dijo James, dedicándole una sonrisa —. Y aún más esos tres dedos con los que ella coge el lápiz y se pone a escribir.

—¡CAPITÁAAN! —gritó Dorothy—. ¡TONY SE VA A HACER UNA PAJA SI NO VIENES!

—¿Escribir?—murmuró Lily confundida, pero James le dirigió una mirada intensa, se montó en la escoba repartiendo órdenes a los jugadores al campo de quidditch, elevándose hacia donde el sol dejaba ver su luz.

* * *

**_N. A.: Hola de nuevo! ¿Les gustó? Les quisiera transmitir mi agradecimiento por estar siguiendo la historia. Espero saber su opinión (de veras, es importante y me alegra intercambiar puntos de vista) y no olviden poner favorite! Un abrazo,_**

**_Trilce_**


End file.
